Die Jugendfreundin
}} Inhaltsangabe Prolog Jeannie geht im Haus die Post durch und findet einen Brief mit Lavendelparfüm. Sie öffnet diesen, steckt dann aber den Brieföffner wieder weg. Dann greift sie zum Telefon und ruft ihren Mann an. Sie informiert ihn das die Post gekommen ist. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass dort ein Brief für "Major Bankie Nelson" dabei ist. Nelson fragt nach dem Absender. Jeannie antwortet, dass er aus Fowlers Corners, Ohio kommt. Jeannie soll ihn öffnen. Er teilt Jeannie mit, dass sie heute Abend zum Essen gehen. Jeannie meint, dass sie keinen Brief an einen Bankienelson öffnet. Nelson gibt Dr. Alfred Bellows derweil eine Akte. Da erscheint der Brief, den Jeannie ihm hingeblinzelt hat und er gibt auch diesen versehentlich weiter. Nelson will auflegen. Dann blinzelt Jeannie die Akte mitsamt dem Brief wieder zurück. Dr. Bellows bleibt verdutzt zurück. Akt I Dr. Bellows fragt, wo die streng geheime Telemetrieakte ist. Nelson meint, dass er sie ihm nicht gegeben hat. Er fragt, wo sie ist. Jeannie öffnet derweil den Brief und liest den Brief. Die Schreiberin, Bonnie kündigt ihr kommen an. Sie hat auch ein Foto beigelegt. Jeannie meint, dass sie alt und dick geworden ist. Dabei blickt Jeannie ungläubig auf das Foto. Währenddessen wählt Nelson wieder seine Nummer, als Dr. Bellows meint, dass es nicht der Moment zum Telefonieren sei, da eine Top-Secret-Akte verschwunden sei. Da klingelt wieder das Telefon und Nelson kommt nicht zu Wort. Dann meint er zu Bellows, dass die Akte wohl in der obersten Schublade im Schrank ist. Jeannie fragt nach dem Brief. Nelson meint, dass er es später erklären wird und fragt, ob mit dem Brief noch etwas zurückgekommen sei. Dann erwähnt er, dass Bonnie Crenshaw seine Freundin auf der High School war. Jeannie findet auch den braunen Umschlag. Er will den Umschlag. Er schafft sie zurück. Nelson gibt die Akte nun Dr. Bellows und legt auf. Bellows meint, dass nichts ist. Er fragt, wieso er jedesmal vollkommen verwirrt ist, wenn er dieses Büro verlässt. thumb|Jeannie denkt, dass Tony sie nur als Ersatz geheiratet hat. Jeannie durchsucht derweil eine Kiste. Dann öffnet sie das High-School-Jahrbuch und findet das Bild von Bonnie. Sie wird eifersüchtig und findet das Bild ihres Meisters. Sie meint, dass er so stattlich aussieht. Er war Klassensprecher der Prima, Debattierclub, Schulteam für Football, Literaturzirkel und Liebe und Küsschen von Banky. Dann wirft sie das Buch zur Seite und das Foto fällt heraus. Sie denkt, dass er das Foto all die Jahre für alle Zeit aufgehoben hätte. Sie erinnert sich nun wieder, wie Tony ihre Flasche am Strand entkorkte und sie herauskam. Sie denkt, dass er sagte, ob sie Bonnie sei. Dann erinnert sie sich an Tonys Klavierspiel und eine seiner Landungen und ihrer Hochzeit und denkt, dass er sie nur als Ersatz geheiratet hätte. Da kommen nelson und Healy vorbei. nelson bittet um ein paar Sandwiches. Er wollte den Brief sehen. Nelson geht zum Kaffeetisch. Er soll den Brief nehmen, der riecht. Jeannie geht nun in die Küche. Sie wünschte, sie hätte diesen Brief nie gesehen und blinzelt sich einige Sandwiches her. Nelson fragt, was es nach all den Jahren soll. Healy entdeckt Bonnie im Jahrbuch. Nelson meint, dass er für sie einen Kopfstand gemacht hatte. Nelson meint, dass er neulich eine Freundin aus der Highschool traf, die schwabblig und fett geworden war. Dann geht er in die Küche und rammt Jeannie die Tür in den Hintern, sodass sie das Tablett mit den Sandwiches wegwirft. Tony erklärt, dass er um halb sieben zuhause sein wird und sie halb acht zu den Bellows gehen. Healy bedankt sich für die Sandwiches, Schweizer Käse auf Linoleum wäre gut gewesen. Später meint Jeannie, dass sie ihn nicht zu den Bellows begleiten kann, da es ihrer Mutter schlecht gehe und sie ihr versprochen habe, sie zu besuchen. Sie behauptet, dass es plötzlich gekommen wäre. Sie meint, dass sie sie bitten könnte herzukommen. Healy und Nelson gehen dann. Jeannie betrachtet nun wieder das alte Foto und meint, dass ihr Meister sein Highschoolschätzchen schon heute treffen sollte. Dann nimmt sie die Gestalt von Bonnie Crenshaw an. Akt II Im Büro meint Dr. Bellows zu Nelson, dass es in Ordnung ist und er hofft, dass es Jeannies Mutter mittlerweile besser gehe. Jeannie geht als Bonnie Crenshaw auf den Gang. Sie meint, dass sie den Passierschein vergessen hat. Nelson sieht sie und erkennt sie als Jeannie. Er denkt, dass sie auf seine Freundin eifersüchtig ist. Da kommt Dr. Bellows und hat noch eine Frage zum Telemetriebericht. Jeannie blickt vor der Tür von nelson noch einmal in den Spiegel. Dann kommt Healy und erkennt sie. Er meint, dass es Telepathie sei. Inzwischen ruft die echte Bonnie Crenshaw an. Jedoch geht niemand an den Apparat. Während er mit dem Vorgesetzten spricht, soll sie Nelson becircen, damit er für sie vielleicht ein gutes Wort einlegt. Sie meint, dass sie und Bankie eine heiße Nummer waren, bevor sie zusammenkamen. Moose macht sich nun darüber lustig, dass Tony es nicht einmal bis in die erste Mannschaft schaffte. Er meint, dass er ein berühmter Händler für Elektroartikel sei und fragt, ob sie ihn eifersüchtig machen will. Er meint, dass er jeden auseinandernimmt, der sich an sie ranmacht. Jeannie spricht derweil mit Healy. Er meint, dass er weiß, dass Nelson nicht da ist. Daher will er sie in sein Büro nehmen. Crenshaw und Moose reden derweil. Sie meint, dass sie glaubt, dass ihm seine Verträge wichtiger seien als sie. Er meint, dass sie die Pelzmäntel mag, die er ihr kauft. Nun verspricht er ihr für den Auftrag Pelze aus Zobel, statt eingefärbtem Kaninchen. thumb|Healy macht sich an Jeannie in Gestalt von Bonnie Crenshaw heran. Healy setzt sich derweil neben Jeannie und rückt ihr näher. Er meint, dass Tonys Freundin, wie sie klingt. Healy meint, dass sie eine schöne Ehefrau und Crenshaw eine schöne Single sei. Jeannie lässt nun den Ehering verschwinden. Sie meint, dass niemand sie haben will. Da klopft es an Tonys Tür und er bittet herein. Crenshaw begrüßt Tony. Er bietet ihr einen Platz an und er meint, dass sie sich gar nicht verändert hat. Er meint, dass er sie erst morgen erwartet hat und Crenshaw erklärt, dass sie einen früheren Flug genommen haben. Moose Murphy, der Verteidiger im Football, und sie sind verheiratet. Nelson findet es eigenartig, dass es einen so schmerzt. Jeannie läuft derweil weg, jedoch bewegt Nelson sie auf einen Stuhl und erklärt ihr, dass es keinen Sinn macht über den alten Banky zu trauern. Bonnie meint, dass sie sich nicht erinnern. Nelson will mit ihr sprechen. Er meint, dass er sie im ersten Augenblick erkannt hat. Er meint, dass er sich eigentlich über sie ärgern müsste, aber es normal ist, dass eine Ehefrau auf die Jugendliebe ihres Mannes eifersüchtig ist. Sie muss jedoch begreifen, dass sie seine Frau ist und er sie liebt und es nie eine andere Frau gegeben hat. Crenshaw fragt nun, ob sie einen Mann in seinem Zustand auf den Mond schicken. thumb|Murphy hat Healy und Jeannie zu Boden geworfen. Healy bringt Jeannie nun auf den Gang. Er will jedoch mit ihr etwas besprechen. Er meint, dass er glücklich verheiratet ist. Da kommt Moose Murphy um die Ecke, der sich gerade seinen Besucherausweis ans Revert gesteckt hat. Crenshaw fordert Healy auf, ihre Hand loszulassen. Jedoch meint Healy, dass er es sich nie verzeihen kann, sie loszulassen. Murphy spricht derweil zu sich selbst, dass er ihn tief und hart treffen muss. Dann stürmt er los stößt Healy zu Boden. Dabei fällt dieser gegen Jeannie, die mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür schlägt und bewusstlos zu Boden sinkt. Murphy meint nun zu seiner vermeintlichen Frau, dass er das nun davon aht, dass er ihr vertraut. Sie würde mit dem erstbesten Astronauten schekern, der ihr über den Weg läuft. Er hebt sie dann hoch und trägt sie weg. Dr. Bellows kommt nun um die Ecke und hebt Major Healy auf. Er meint, dass er mit dem Mädchen gesprochen hat. Bellows meint, dass er wusste, dass ihn seine Mädchen eines Tages in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Nelson meint zu Crenshaw, dass Jeannie sie nach Hause blinzeln soll. Nelson meint, dass sie frische Luft braucht. Bellows wundert sich derweil. Murphy setzt Jeannie derweil auf einer Couch ab und holt ein Glas Wasser. jeannie kommt zu sich und nimmt ihre Gestalt wieder an. Dann blinzelt sie sich weg und Murphy wundert sich. Er denkt, dass Nelson sie hypnotisiert hat. Dann geht er. Er fragt Bellows, ob er seine Frau gesehen hat. Er meint, dass sie bei Banky Nelson ist. Er meint,d ass der andere ein Strohmann war und bezeichnet sich als Idiot. Dann rennt Banky Healy über den Haufen sodass er in die Ecke stürzt und bewusstlos liegen bleibt. Jeannie hat derweil Kopfschmerzuen und fragt, ob es eine so gute Idee war. Nelson stürmt nun mit Crenshaw herein und setzt sie auf das Sofa. Dann fragt er sie, dass er ihr die Geschichte erklären soll. Er meint, dass er Jeannie liebt und keine andere lieben wird. Sie versteht jedoch nicht. Als es klingelt öffnet Nelson die Tür und Murphy stürmt herein. Er legt seine Hand an Nelsons Hals und drückt ihn gegen eine Wand. Er fragt, wo seine Frau ist. Nelson meint, dass es nicht das ist, was er denkt. Da er Bonnie entdeckt, will Moose auf ihn losgehen. Jeannie blinzelt nun einen Sandsack vor Moose, sodass dieser zu Boden geht. Dann lässt sie den Sack wieder verschwinden und Nelson steht vor Moose. Nelson will Moose nun helfen. Jeannie zieht ihn nun in die Küche. Murphy spricht seine Frau nun als Trainer an. Crenshaw zieht ihn aus dem Haus und will Bankie Nelson nie wiedersehen. Nelson fordert Jeannie auf, nicht mehr zu blinzeln. Diese küsst ihn jedoch nur. Im Büro spricht Healy mit Nelson und will mit ihm essen gehen. Jedoch musste Nelson gerade eine Verabredung mit Jeannie absagen, weil ein Lt. Dawson aus Houston mit ihm verabredet ist. Healy stellt sich vor. Dawson meint, dass sie plötzlich da war. Healy meint, dass sie sich wegblinzeln soll. Nelson schafft sie raus. Da erscheint Jeannie. Sie entschuldigt sich, dafür, dass sie keinen Ärger machen wollte. Dawson fragt nun, was hier los ist. Nelson meint, dass er sie für Jeannie hielt. Diese will nun mit Healy gehen. Nelson schiebt sie aus der Tür. Dann lädt er Jeannie zum Essen ein. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)